The Pharmacology Department at the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) in collaboration with the faculty at the Ernest Mario School of Pharmacy at Rutgers University (EMSOP, RU) and the Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ), are requesting funds to support a training program in cancer pharmacology for postdoctoral and predoctoral fellows. The collaborative program brings together faculty from the three participating institutions with a common interest in cancer pharmacology. The major strengths of the program include the top quality of the faculty, existing research collaborations between the faculty and the opportunity for the trainees for research in both basic as well as applied cancer pharmacology. Additionally, the trainees will be able to: a) serve as interns in the pharmaceutical industry that are located in the immediate vicinity of the campus around Piscataway and New Brunswick, NJ to become familiar with various aspects of pre clinical drug development and cancer pharmacology in the industrial setting and b) observe first hand the role cancer pharmacology plays in clinical oncology practice. The training grant will be a unique opportunity to attract talented candidates and train them to become future research scientists in cancer pharmacology. The predoctoral trainees will be enrolled in the Cellular and Molecular Pharmacology Graduate Program administered by the Pharmacology Department at RWJMS that involves both course work and laboratory research. Postdoctoral trainees, in addition to basic laboratory research in cancer pharmacology with one of the faculty, will be required to take two of the elective courses related to cancer and cancer pharmacology offered in the Department of Pharmacology. The faculty mentors of this training program from the three institutions have a broad range of research interests that span cell cycle control, basic mechanisms of tumorigenesis, understanding mechanisms of drug action and resistance, cancer gene therapy and non-invasive in vivo imaging, with a shared interest in cancer pharmacology